Amoon Al-Miraj
Personality A man firmly set in his conviction, Amoon is someone who holds the honor of his country, and the sub country, as well as his family's honor at the highest level. Anything considered to besmirch that honor is met with the solemn conviction of his swordplay and the promise that he will hear the side of any who can best him in combat. He has yet to lose. Bio Having grown up in the merchant's mecca of Asnar, Amoon understands the politics and economics of the world, having been raised on them since he was young. This helped steel his resolve for the world when he could see just how ruthless and heartless trading and mercantile warfare could be. Seeing that as a youth, Amoon vowed to help create a world, if not, a country that was fair to each other and fair trade among itself. That was a problem considering the Oxford family's theft and black market sales. As such, Amoon is someone who does not hold the Oxford family name in high regards, and feels their honor is beyond redemption. He has made it his goal to either imprison or wipe the Oxford name off the map. Relations Nephreti Al-Miraj: Older sister Horuth Al-miraj: Younger brother seven younger siblings Amoonrahl Al-Miraj: Father Titus Invictus: Ally Alexus Invictus: Ally Ignatius Invictus: Ally Abilities Magic Fire magic: All fire magics from the Sacred Sword are blue with black markings within them, defying other elements from snuffing them or dousing them, making them last until the user commands them to stop. -Phoenix's Beak: engulfing the inner workings of his sword with flames, Amoon's weapon becomes two to ten times as deadly depending on the glow the weapon gives off with blue being the highest and white being the lowest. -Phoenix's Feathers: Either from his limbs or from the sword, Amoon can throw off his blue flames like darts that seek to pierce and burn those that are struck by it, leaving no actual burns but causing a magical burn over time that weakens those struck by it. -Phoenix's Rising: Driving his sword into the ground, geysers of flames will erupt forth and scatter blue embers all over the field of battle, landing where they may as they list lazily to the ground like a rain of fire. -Phoenix's Egg: Gathering up a large amount of flames around the hilt of the sword and sending it to the tip, Amoon will throw a large fireball that will burst like it was a water balloon, sending out a short lived but powerful blast of fire in all directions over a fifty foot area. -From the ashes, The Phoenix Reborn: One of Amoon's four signature skills. All of the flames he has scattered around the field are quickly extinguished into small embers and then ashes, creating small piles all around the area. Shortly thereafter, they will erupt anew into the air, much stronger and seeking to rain down like a hailstorm of miniature fireballs. It should be noted that the fire flies outward and falls back down in the direction that they struck. Water magic: Water magic from the sacred sword is excessively dense, making it feel much heavier than it is and causing a slowing effect for those caught within it. -Leviathan's tide pool: Amoon gathers water around his sword before throwing it off either offensively or just where he may and creating gathering pools of the stuff on the ground, filling up a field within fifty feet of himself with the stuff that can be deepened and used as a base for his other attacks. -Leviathan's maelstrom: Conducted by his sword like a maestro's baton, the water in the immediate area and five jets fired from his sword, Amoon will directly attack his targets with water to slow their movements further while he keeps himself light on the go. -Leviathan's pursuit: Unlike his other water abilities, this one enhances his reflexes as if he were moving like water. He is not really, but the water in the air and around himself moves out of the way, somehow allowing him to move faster by using the water saturated air and surroundings to slow his opponent. Really it's mostly an illusion ability that is VERY hard to detect (even geniuses are stumped by it for at least three posts) -Breach of the Leviathan: The second of Amoon's signature skills from the Sacred Sword, Amoon brings forth a large amount of water around his body and his sword, rushing forth with the shape of a great water dragon trailed behind him that will relentlessly seek a foe four times before bursting into the air and raining down mostly harmless, aside from the side effect of the water. Wind Magic: Wind magic from the sacred sword it able to change its direction on a whim at the behest of the wielder, within reason. The winds however make no distinction between friend or foe. -Gryphon's cry: With a swing of the sword, Amoon will send out a sharp gale of wind that is commanded by him like a second sword to work against someone. This can be done up to three times! -Gryphon's claw: Surrounding an area with whirlwind, Amoon will seek to lift someone or himself off the ground, using the wind to slice up a foe and throw them off balance or propel himself by means of short term flight so that he can attack even quicker. -Feast of the Gryphon: The third of Amoon's signature attacks. Surrounding a large area with a column of wind. This attack will create small tornadoes within the dome that ruthlessly track anyone that is not his intended target, seeking to pick them up and push them outside the area while the intended target and Amoon remain inside. The great column will harmfully slice up and push back any who try to enter while keeping the intended target in. This is done by the means of a two layered tornado with the inner spinning counterclockwise and the outer spinning clockwise. Earth magic: The earth that is altered by the Sacred Sword is much more rigid and sturdy, remaining in place unless there was enough destructive force to knock it down, but that would be like trying to bust a building sized lacrima on your own. -Sandworm's Children: Small columns of earth jut up from the ground for as long as Amoon needs like mini spears that curved too and fro, all emanating from the area around his feet or where he has drawn a symbol with his sword in the ground -Sandworm's Quagmire: Roughing up the field of battle, Amoon will strike the ground with his sword to create a field of stalagmites and uneven footing, making it harder to maneuver around the field. -Sandworm's Berth: A much more powerful form of Sandworm's Children. This creates giant walls of earth that attack or seek to cordon off areas, which can have the Children emit from it! -Maw of the Sandworm: The last of Amoon's signature attacks. This creates a four pronged dome that reaches up and encloses off a small area like an iron maiden with sharp rows upon rows of rocks with bio-luminescent moss on the inside. This is only done to keep those who are too stubborn for his Feast of the Gryphon outside of his one-on-ones. Other abilities Preeminent swordsmanship: having been taught since birth by thirteen different instructors and practicing everyday, Amoon's swordsmanship exceeds even most requip mages with his simple shortsword. Heightened reflexes: thanks to his manner of different styles of training, Amoon is light on his feet and can quickly grab his sword out of the air should it ever be knocked out of his hands. Tools and Equipment Sacred Sword: an enchanted sword said to have mastered the elements of nature, and it bestows its powers to those who are of strong will and pure of heart. It is capable of manifesting fire, water, earth, or wind magic from its blade or allowing the wielder to absorb its power to cast it themselves. Other Despite being one of the youngest of Asnar's battle-capable royalty, Amoon's swordsmanship is revered throughout the entire country rather than his magic ability. All four signature attacks are used in conjunction with one another to create a one-on-one field with himself and another person. His name is a play on the name of the Egyptian god, Amun. [[Category:NPC] Category:Holder Category:Caster Category:Asnar